


Energy and Rest

by Stipermans



Series: Whumptober (mixed years) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Insomnia, Loving boyfriends, M/M, They're so in love it hurts, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Whumptober 2020, little hurt lots of comfort, this is really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stipermans/pseuds/Stipermans
Summary: How much does Iwaizumi put hiself through? And how much more can Oikawa help him through. Turns out it's a lot.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Whumptober (mixed years) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213751
Kudos: 3





	Energy and Rest

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cheered as he entered the Iwaizumi household. It was the weekend before finals and he decided to surprise Iwa-chan with a study date! Oikawa could get his cuddles and Iwaizumi could study, It was a win-win either way. 

He hummed as he looked around the kitchen. ‘Oh yeah, Iwa’s parents are on that business trip in America right now. They come back on Wednesday right?’ Oikawa pondered as he took his shoes off and put on his slippers. 

‘Ahh, whatever, my hajime can take care of himself, he doesn’t-’ Oikawa thought, opening the door. Iwaizumi was already up and studying, which wasn’t shocking. What was shocking was the amount of Monster Energy cans and Red Bulls around him. 

“Iwa-chan?!” Oikawa exclaimed, refusing to believe what was going on in front of him. “Wha? Iwaizumi?” The boy in question just grunted his direction and kept reading the history passage, completely ignoring the dropping of the nickname. 

“How long have you been studying?” Oikawa asked, stepping into the minefield of cans and dirty laundry as he tried to make his way to Iwaizumi. 

“Does it matter? Are you going to shut up and study or not?” Iwaizumi grunted out, voice gravely and tired. 

“Iwaizumi, how long have you been awake?!” Oikawa asked, sitting behind Iwaizumi. 

“If i tell you, will you shut up and start studying?” Iwaizumi asked, shooting a tired glare at Oikawa. 

“Scout’s honor!” Oikawa answered, avoiding eye contact. A tired and annoyed Iwaizumi was terrifying. 

“Around.... 2 days.. I think?” He questioned, head starting to bob. He made a move for another energy can, only getting stopped by Oikawa. 

“Nope! You’re going to bed Iwa!” Oikwaw protested, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's torso. Iwaizumi grunted and tried to wiggle out of the taller boy's grasp, but after a few minutes, it became clear that he wasn’t getting out any time soon. Damn his height. 

“Ugh.. fine.. But only for a few minutes!” Iwaizumi relented, letting Oikawa hold him up as they shuffled to his bed. Oikawa carefully set him down and let him get comfortable before climbing in himself. Oikawa played with Iwaizumi’s hair as the shorter boy’s breathing evened out and he started snoring. Oikawa let a soft smile come over his face as he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi and tugged him onto his chest. 

“I love you Iwa-chan.” the brunette whispered and kissed the light furrowing on the mentioned boy's forehead. He then let himself fall asleep with Iwaizumi safely snoring away in his arms.


End file.
